The Meaning of Easter
by Malica15
Summary: Jack wants to know how Easter was made after Bunny allotted a special moment of silence to God, whom he has never heard about. So Jack goes to Tooth for answers. She then gave the answer through a song, a song that tells right from the beginning. A song that gives the true meaning of Easter.
1. Hope's Song

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late, but I hope you guys get to enjoy! This songfic is about the Resurrection of Jesus, the true meaning of Easter. The song is called Hope's Song by Rebecca St. James/Veggietales. I advise you to listen to that while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song and I also don't own some of the ideas for the story. All rights reserved to their respectful owners.**

Easter. It's that time of year the Easter Bunny distributes his eggs all around the world for children to find. There is one other thing to Easter than the Easter Bunny though, but this important detail of Easter is only known and remembered by few in the world.

This important detail is the Resurrection of Jesus Christ.

This made Bunny really disturbed by guilt. He couldn't do anything though. For some reason, he didn't have the guts to tell his believers this. Whether fear or embarrassment, he didn't know. All he knew is that he could never say it. That will all change though, when a certain winter spirit will discover the true meaning of Easter.

Jack was looking around the Warren. It was decorated specially for this day. The day the Kangaroo's in the spotlight. Usually, they'd have special celebrations at the Santoff Claussen, but since this is Bunny's special day, he insisted that they celebrate it at the Warren.

"Alright mates, the party's ready to start." Bunny announced. Then, music made by some egglets was started, making the whole place have that party-feeling. "Wait, ya little buggas!" Bunny scolded them. "We need to have a moment of silence for the Lord first!"

"I'm sorry for being such a coward." Bunny muttered, low enough for no one to hear, not even him. After a few more minutes of silence, the music continued, and the party began to start. All through out the party though, Jack couldn't help but think about the few minutes spent for this Lord Bunny's talking about. Why would they allot a few minutes of silence for him? And on this day especially? What was so special about him?

He wanted to know.

He was hoping to get some answers. He tried talking to Bunny, but he was always busy whenever Jack approached him. (Coincidence? I don't think so.) His next option was North, but when he asked him, North only replied with a,

"Well, it all started with a child being born. That child was actually God-" North didn't continue, for Jack gave him a 'What are you talking about' face, North replied with, "Ask Tooth, she can explain better."

Now, he was left with asking Tooth. Hopefully, she won't turn him down like North or Bunny did. He spotted Tooth fluttering somewhere near the food station. She was having a very hard time eating something, since most of the food in the table have sugar. Nothing for Tooth, it seems.

"Hey Tooth," Jack called to her, and her head quickly turned to him.

"Hey Jack! What do you need?"

"Well, I was actually going to pick up some food here." Jack started a conversation, grabbing a mint-chocolate chip cookie. Tooth in turn, was slightly disturbed.

"Jack, you know those things can cause tooth-decay..."

"I know, I'm just going to take one." Jack rolled his eyes. Tooth was too overprotective of his teeth. He then decided to tell her the real reason he was here. "Hey Tooth, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh..." Jack didn't know where to start. "Can you tell me about the origin of Easter? You know how it's made, since-WOAH!"Jack was disturbed by the sudden pull. He then found himself being pulled by Tooth so fast, he was flying. Then Tooth stopped only to find himself in front of a building. He looked at it with curiosity. It had a cross atop it.

"Jack, the answer's in here..." She let Jack open the door, to which he did. Once he went inside, he saw a bunch of chairs in the room, then an altar in the front, a bible, a tabernacle, and other things that he figured were sacred. Then, he saw some paintings on the wall. He slowly walked toward one and felt it with his hand. Whoever did those paintings is amazingly talented.

"Tooth, I still don't get it. Where's the answer?" He looked at Tooth.

"Listen carefully, Jack." She said before going toward a painting of a baby on a crib covered with hay. Hs mother and father by his side, kneeling, facing him. They both held a praying position. There were also three men, having the same position.

"_There's a story that started on Christmas," _Jack turned hs head to Tooth. He was shocked of her voice. It sounded amazing.

"_When a baby was born in the night._

_And those who came far,_

_Who followed the star," _Tooth gestured to the men.

"_Were seeing a heavenly sight..._

_A heavenly sight!" _Tooth then gestured excitingly for Jack to follow, flying toward the next painting. This painting was of a young man reaching out to a blind man.

"_Well the years hurried by,_

_And the boy, now a man,_

_Could make the blind see,_

_With a touch of his hand." _Tooth sang to Jack as if she was telling a story. She flew to the next picture, that of the same man, giving fish and bread to a young boy with his mother. In the background thousands of thousands of more people were falling in line.

"_He was born to be king,_

_He was Rabbi and Priest,_

_But the best that he had,_

_He gave to the least." _Tooth gestured to the boy.

"_He gave to the least." _Tooth said again, emphasizing that sentence. Then she went to the next picture. That of him and his apostles, eating together.

"_He was born and he died,_

_Almost 2,000 years ago,_

_He laughed and he cried,_

_He felt all the fears we know._

_But_ what_ does it matter?_

_A story so strange._

_Even if it is true, what does it change?" _She looked at Jack, and found him speechless. He was intently listening to her story. She repeated again for emphasis,

"_What does it change?" _This made Jack think. What _does_ this story change? What is the relevance of this story to his question to Tooth? He then watched as Tooth flew to another painting, that of the man again. He is sitting on a rock, preaching to people who want to listen to his Word.

"_Well he spoke like a prophet,_

_Like no one they'd heard,_

_This simple young carpenter,_

_Crowds hung on every word!_" She sang, also enjoying herself while she was.

_"He hated injustice,_

_He taught what is right!_

_He said I'm the way, and the truth and the light!" _At that line, she flew to Jack.

"_His friends soon believe,_

_That truly, he was the one._

_The Savior, Messiah!_

_God's one and only Son." _Tooth then took Jack's arm and gently pulled him towards the altar. She let go and continued to sing.

"_But others, they doubted._

_They did not agree..._

_So they took him, _

_they tried Him, _

_He died on a tree."_ She gestured to the cross atop the altar, a mournful expression in her face. Jack gasped in shock at what he saw. The man looked so injured and battered up. He pitied the man.

"_He died on a tree."_ Tooth muttered. Jack looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Tooth, that's not the end, right?" Jack asked desperately. Tooth looked up and smiled.

It was a very hopeful smile.

"Jack, if that was the end...There'd be no Easter." She flew to a door nearby and gestured for Jack to follow her. Once Jack arrived, she let him open the door. Once they got inside, he became confused. Tooth decided to clear the message.

_"God as made a way,_

_For all who mourn and grieve._

_Death will never be the end._

_If you just believe." _Jack looked at the giant painting in front of him. He was starting to understand. The sun was shining brightly upon it.

For the giant painting was of the risen Christ.

_"There is nothing left to fear!_

_Nothing heaven knows._

_For he died, for us,_

_To give us life,_

_and to give us hope,_

_**He rose**."  
_

Jack understood now. This was the reason Easter was made. Easter gave hope to everyone, not just the children. Easter was an important occasion, and he was happy he was there to celebrate it.

**I hope that was okay. I'm actually thinking of making another little songfic as some kind of sequel to this, since I left Bunnymund there hanging with guilt within himself so please tell me what you think in the reviews! Can you also tell me if I need to change anything?**


	2. An Easter Gift

"Alright, what's the deal, mate? You pull me out of my Warren saying it's an emergency, but it's not. I have eggs to paint, Frostbite!" Bunny complained. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, last Easter just ended 10 days ago. Besides, I have something to show you." Jack gestured for Bunny to lead the way. Bunny reluctantly followed, since he didn't see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, but if it's another prank..." Jack just pushed the topic away.

"Would I ever prank you?" Jack teased, which made Bunny roll his eyes.

"Yes, yes you would. In fact, ya already did that to me 50 times! And guess what? You've only been a Guardian for a year!" Bunny exclaimed, making Jack laughed

"Yeah, good times." Jack saw their destination a few steps away. "Alright Cottontail, we're here." Jack said as he pulled on Bunny's fur before he could get farther. Bunny yelped.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Bunny exclaimed annoyingly. Jack just shrugged. Bunny sighed before looking at the door beside him. Above it was a sign that read, _'Leisure Room'. _Bunny raised an eyebrow.

_ 'The leisure room, huh?' _The leisure room was a room North had made for himself when he was on break. He rarely used it though...Come on, North _never_ took breaks.

"Alright Frostbite, what's going on here?" Bunny asked? Jack just shushed him.

"You'll see." Jack said before walking toward the T.V. There, he plugged a camera to the T.V. and played a video.

* * *

_'Jesus You died upon the cross,_

_And rose again to save the lost.'_ The video showed Jamie painting something on a huge piece of paper. Then his sister brought some art supplies to him, and dropped it beside her brother. Sophie smiled as he saw his brother painting.

_'Forgive me now of all my sins,_

_Come be my Savior, Lord, and Friend.'_ Next, Jamie's friends were shown giving flyers out to their relatives, also telling them to give it to other people.

_'Change my life and make it new,_

_And help me Lord to live for you.'_ Jamie came back on. He was still painting. But then it showed an aerial view of what he was doing. Right now, he was half-way done painting the body of a man.

_'Change my life and make it new,_

_And help me Lord to live...for you.'_ Jamie's friends were leading a huge crowd going to some place. Jamie's friends were holding flags with hearts and a dove.

'_Jesus, you died upon a cross,_

_And rose again, to save the lost.'_ Jamie was then seen yet again, working on his painting. Suddenly though, Sophie accidentally caused some paints to spill on his work. Jamie became furious with her. He took her most adored bracelet and threw it out the window. Sophie then ran away and cried. Instead of pitying her though, he just rolled his eyes.

'_Forgive me now of all my sins._

_Come be my Savior, Lord, and Friend.'_ _What a baby_. He thought. When he looked at his painting, he was shocked. The once annoying splattered paints were now a beautiful addition to his painting. After a second, Jamie ran and stopped at Sophie's door. He thought for a while before knocking on the door, feeling so guilty.

_'Change my life and make it new,_

_And help me Lord, to live for You.'_ There was no answer, so Jamie just went right inside. He saw Sophie was crying on her bed. Jamie sighed and came to her.

_'Change my life and make it new,_

_And help me Lord to live for You.'_ The music's volume descended as Jamie pleaded,

"Sophie, I'm so sorry for what I did. I wasn't thinking and I was just so mad. I regret doing and I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

'_Change my life and make it new,' _Jamie didn't hear a response from Sophie, so he just decided to give her privacy. Halfway out of the room though, he received a hug from the blonde-headed girl.

'_Help me Lord, to live for You!' _Sophie smiled up at Jamie, making him smile back. He then asked Sophie if she could help out in his painting,and she nodded. Both of the siblings left the room and did the painting together as if the events that transpired before never happened.

'Change my life and make it new!

Won't you make it new?' The next scene was shown in the Church. Jamie and Sophie, their friends, and the crowd from before all stared at Jamie's picture. Some applauded, some shouting 'Halleluia!', other were even crying. But the reason?

'And help me Lord, to live for you!' This picture was of Jesus Christ, together with the Father and the Spirit together in Heaven.

"Well, Kangaroo? What do you think?" Jack asked. Bunny took a few seconds to respond.

"Frostbite, how did you do that?" Jack looked at him.

"Well, first I videotaped Jamie and his friends-"

"Yeah, I knew that snowflake! But how about Jamie and Sophie?" Bunny asked. Jack just shrugged

"I wasn't actually expecting any of that. It all happened coincidentally, but it was good footage for the video. I just cut off any of the parts that had me in it." Jack explained. He received a look from Bunny. "Don't worry, Jamie doesn't mind. He said it was for your eyes and mine, anyway. Besides, he also said he wanted to do that as a favor." Bunny had a smirk in his face

"Let me guess, he did that as a favor for you?"

"Not really. It was a favor for you." Jack said, making Bunny surprised.

"Why'd he do that. More so, why did ya show me that?" Bunny asked. Jack smirked.

"I heard about your little fear, so I asked Jamie to do you a favor. He happily agreed, acting right away." Jack explained. Before he let Bunny a chance to speak, Jack added,

"I thought I'd make it up to you, since I made last Easter a total disaster. I'm sorry for it was late, though." Jack waited for a response, a 'thank you' with a snappy comeback, but instead he was rewarded with a hug. He was surprised of the hug. It was a quick hug, only lasting for about 5 seconds. After they parted, Bunny gently punched Jack on the arm.

"Thanks, Frostbite." Jack smiled.

'_There you go'_

"You're welcome." Jack answered. Then, something just popped out of his mind. "Hey, did you know that North actually made a statue of us Guardians? It's about time he did that too." Jack said, his childish persona once again was showing. He also gestured for Bunny to walk out the door.

"Alright, ya Snowstorm." Bunny laughed as Jack furrowed his eyebrows. He then smirked.

"Ain't that a new one, Floppy Ears!" Jack laughed and ran away, knowing Bunny will chase him, which he did. Bunny enjoyed his time chasing Jack though. He had to admit, he was having fun. Jack was like the little brother he never had. Jack, although Bunny thought of him as a pest before he was a Guardian, was always there for Bunny, making him laugh and enjoy sometimes. He made the worst of times into one of the best.

Now's a great example because thanks to him, he had a new-found courage to tell his believers the truth. If his believers didn't believe what he was saying, then it's their problem. If his believers even stopped believing in him because he told the truth, it's their loss. A few believers lost isn't that bad. All that matters is that he told them the truth.

What matters is that he told them the Good News.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late. I haven't have that much time for writing this. Hope ya'll enjoyed the Sequel/Part II of 'The Meaning of Easter'! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Oh, and by the way, if you wanna listen to the song, search in Youtube, '_The Salvation Poem Superbook'_. If you forget _Superbook_, you'll end up listening to a different version. You can pick any of the results, I'm not picky. Please R&R, people! God Bless!**


End file.
